Lost and Insecure you found me
by Julyx3
Summary: Granger... wenn irgendjemand hiervon etwas erfährt, bringe ich dich um.", zischte er und startete einen letzten Versuch. Er drehte sich auf die Knie und stand schließlich mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Blick abrupt auf. Als er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, presste er seine Hände auf den Bauch – Hermine konnte sehen, dass durch seine Finger etwas Blut sickerte. HGxDM


**Lost & insecure – you found me. **

Es war spät abends, als Hermine durch die Gänge schlich. Sie hatte sich aus der Bibliothek ein Buch über Demiguise ausgeliehen, was sie für ihren Aufsatz über magische Tierwesen brauchen würde, und hoffte nun, auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer nicht erwischt zu werden.

Es war das 7. Schuljahr und Hermine wurde zur Schulsprecherin gewählt, was ihr erlaubte, in ein eigenes Zimmer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu ziehen. Nachdem Dumbledore als Schulleiter gefallen war, hatte McGonagall seinen Part übernommen. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen, um die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu planen und gemeinsam mit den Ordensmitgliedern nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, diese zu zerstören.

Ihr Schülersprecherpartner indessen war Theodore Nott aus Slytherin. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, gerade weil Nott sich gut in die Gruppe eingliedern konnte. In manchen Situationen hatte Hermine das Gefühl, er wäre anders als alle Slytherins – vor allem anders als Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Als Hermine im Geist den Namen wiederholte, verzog sie augenblicklich das Gesicht. Draco Malfoy, was sollte sie mit diesem Namen anfangen? Trotz der Geschehnisse im letzten Jahr, dem versuchten Mord an Dumbledore und und der Flucht von Severus Snape, war Draco Malfoy wieder zurück auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. McGonagall hatte ihm noch eine Chance gegeben, auch wenn Hermine dies anfangs kaum nachvollziehen konnte. Doch so sehr sie auch versucht hatte, Draco die letzten Monate als einen gefühllosen Todesser zu sehen, hatte sie es nicht geschafft. Denn er hatte sich verändert.

Nicht verändert im Sinne von: Er war nun einer der Guten. Stattdessen sah er schlimmer aus denn je. Er wirkte dünner, bleicher, nachdenklicher und verzweifelter. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und – soweit Hermine das richtig mitbekommen hatte – hatten sich seine schulischen Leistungen stark verschlechtert. Sie hatte vor einigen Wochen ein Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Nott diesbezüglich mit angehört – natürlich vollkommen aus Versehen – in der es darum ginge, dass Malfoy, sollte er so weiter machen wie jetzt, seine UTZ's nicht bestehen würde.

Hermine seufzte leise, als sie sich das Gespräch zurück ins Gedächtnis rief. Es hatte sie verwirrt, ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Schulleiterin von Hogwarts so besorgt über einen Jungen reden zu hören, der wenige Monate vorher versucht hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Doch anscheinend war dies der Knackpunkt: Er hatte es nur versucht, und das wohl – soweit Hermine es von Erzählungen von Harry wusste – nicht gerade effektiv.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zog sie ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper und presste das schwere Buch an ihre Brust. Es war kalt. Um genau zu sein war es Mitte Dezember, der erste Schnee war vor wenigen Tagen gefallen und durch das Schloss wehte ein eisiger Wind, der hier und da durch die Gänge pfiff und ihnen etwas Schauriges verlieh.

Doch natürlich hatte Hermine keine Angst. Sie hatte immerhin schon viel Schlimmeres erlebt. Todesser, Werwölfe, Dementoren...

Mit einem unguten Gefühl beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und bog um eine weitere Ecke. Sie musste unbemerkt zur Toilette der maulenden Myrte gelangen, um dort einen Geheimgang in den 7. Stock zu nehmen, den ihr Harry in ihrem 5. Schuljahr gezeigt hatte. Als Schulsprecherin hatte Hermine natürlich die Aufgabe zu kontrollieren, dass die Benutzung dieser besagten Geheimgänge nicht aus dem Ruder lief, doch ab und zu konnten sie ausgesprochen nützlich sein – vor allem bei Nacht.

Die junge Hexe warf einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe sie die letzte Abzweigung nahm und vor sich das leere Badezimmer erblickte. Erleichtert, dass niemand sie bis dato entdeckt hatte, wollte sie auf den Geheimgang zusteuern, als sie ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Wimmern hörte.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen presste sich Hermine gegen die Wand. Hatte sie jemand entdeckt? Hatte Myrte einen ihrer Anfälle und bemitleidete sich in der Toilette, in der sie vor vielen Jahren von Tom Riddle, heute bekannt als Voldemort und gefürchtet als 'Du-weißt-schon-wer', ermordet wurde, selbst?

Hermine zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, sie solle versuchen, unbemerkt davon zu kommen, bevor sie erwischt wurde und alle erfahren würden, dass die Schulsprecherin sich nachts herumtrieb und womöglich eine Strafarbeit dafür bekommen würde.

Doch ihr Gefühl und ihr Gewissen kämpften dagegen an. Was, wenn jemand verletzt wurde?

Einige Sekunden haderte Hermine mit sich, ehe sie die Schultern straffte und das Buch fester an sich presste. Sie machte einen Schritt von der Wand weg und lugte durch den Eingang zum Badezimmer. Da sie aus dieser Perspektive jedoch nichts sehen konnte, trat sie einige Schritte in den Raum hinein.

Ihre Schritte halten auf dem kalten Marmorboden wieder, doch Hermine realisierte schnell, dass das Wimmern sofort nach dem Augenblick ihrer Ankunft verstummt war. Sie setzte langsam und bedacht einen Fuß vor den anderen, doch als sie in der hinteren linken Ecke ein leises Knacken hörte, versteifte sich ihr Körper sofort und Adrenalin stieg in ihr auf.

Wie von selbst wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrer rechten Hosentasche und sie zückte bedacht ihren Zauberstab. Hatte sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch angenommen, es sei irgendein Schüler, der sein Unwesen trieb, war sie sich dessen mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher.

Was, wenn Voldemort erneut einen Weg in die Wände von Hogwarts gefunden hatte und sein Unwesen trieb? Wenn er jemanden verletzt hatte und das Wimmern daher kam?

Schritt für Schritt setzte sie ihren Weg fort, drückte sich zwischenzeitlich gegen die Wand, um ihre Umgebung abzusuchen, und schlich schließlich wieder vorwärts in Richtung der Geräuschquelle.

Als sie an der ersten Toilette im Badezimmer angekommen war, durchzog die trügerische Stille ein gequältes Schluchzen.

Jemand – oder etwas – rutschte über den Boden, und Hermine hatte Mühe, nicht einfach einen Zauberspruch in die Richtung zu feuern. Stattdessen drehte sie sich vorsichtig zur Seite und verließ den Schutz der Toilette, um den Auslöser der gesamten Situation näher zu betrachten.

Doch was ihr schließlich ins Auge stach, war alles andere als das, was Hermine erwartet hatte.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Waschbecken, durch welches vor mehreren Jahren der Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit wurde, hatte sich eine große, dunkelrote Blutlache gebildet. Und inmitten dieser Lache lag ein Schüler, sein Kopf lag zur Seite gekippt und von ihr abgewandt an das Waschbecken gelehnt, sein Körper seltsam verdreht und angespannt.

Hermine machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Schülern zu, ehe ein erneutes Stöhnen sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sofort ließ sie ihr Buch fallen und kniete sich neben den Verletzten, der starke Schmerzen hatte.

„Beruhige dich, ich werde dir helfen", murmelte sie und hoffte, den verletzten Schüler damit beruhigen zu können. Sie legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und drehte seinen Körper langsam in eine bequemere Position, indem sie mit ihrer zweiten Hand den Oberkörper auf den Rücken drehte.

Doch sobald das Gesicht des Schülers sich zu ihr wendete, versteiften sich ihre Glieder und sie starrte ihn erschrocken an. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich eingestehen, dass auch er seine Gesichtszüge nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, denn von einer auf die andere Sekunde war aller Schmerz aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und an dessen Stelle trat ein Ausdruck der Panik und der Verlegenheit.

„Granger.", zischte Draco Malfoys raue Stimme. Obwohl er unter enormen Qualen leiden musste, richtete er sich ein wenig auf und stieß ihre Hand grob beiseite. „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir." Er spie die Worte heraus, und trotz seiner Lage hörte er sich so angewidert wie immer an.

Hermine war so schockiert über den Anblick, dass sie noch nicht einmal dazu fähig war, etwas ebenso Spitzes zu erwidern. Alles, was sie tun konnte war, den vor ihr liegenden, blutenden Draco Malfoy anzustarren. Kurze Zeit erwiderte dieser ihren Blick und verzog dabei auf Malfoy-typische Art das Gesicht, bevor sich ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen stahl.

Dieses Geräusch war es, was Hermines Starre löste und sie reagieren ließ. „Bei Merlins Bart, Malfoy. Was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Doch Draco wandte seinen Blick sofort ab und versuchte vergeblich, sich aufzusetzen. Dabei stieß er ein so qualvolles Wimmern aus, dass es Hermine die Nackenhaare in die Höhe stellte. „Geht dich nichts an.", presste er schließlich heiser zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

Hermines Blick wanderte über seinen blutenden Körper, schließlich aufwärts zu seinem Gesicht. Es war bleich, seine Lippen waren blutleer und seine Augen tief unterlaufen. Getrocknete Tränen waren deutlich auf seinen Wangen sichtbar. Außerdem zitterten er am ganzen Körper. Als er erneut wimmerte, reagierte Hermine instinktiv, ohne auf Malfoys Proteste zu reagieren.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, streckte den Arm über seinen Körper und schloss die Augen, während sie in einem leisen Singsang 'Ulnera Sanento' murmelte. Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Worte, bis sie ein leises, entspanntes Seufzen hörte und schließlich ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

Draco lag noch immer vor ihr, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Gesichtszüge weicher und entspannter. Die wichtigste Veränderung jedoch war, dass die Blutlache um seinen Körper sich minimiert hatte. Ohne nachzudenken griff sie nach seinem Pullover und rollte den Stoff samt Hemd über seinen Bauch nach oben. Sie konnte noch immer die offene Wunde erkennen, doch die Blutung hatte aufgehört.

„Granger, was soll das werden?", protestierte Draco unter ihr und schob ruppig ihre Hand beiseite. Er setzte sich mühevoll auf, ehe er sich gegen das Waschbecken lehnte und einige Züge tief durchatmete. Mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr er sich durch sein blondes Haar und strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen zurück. Doch als er versuchte aufzustehen, knickten ihm fast augenblicklich die Beine ein und er landete mit einem harten Schlag auf dem Boden.

„Verdammte Scheiße." Sein Fluch wurde hart und roh seine Lippen herausgepresst und sofort legte er seine unverletzte Hand auf seine Brust. „Malfoy, du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel.", hauchte Hermine und schenkte seiner verletzten Brust einen erneuten Blick. Die Wunde hatte sich bei seinen Anstrengungen anscheinend neu geöffnet, denn sein Shirt wurde erneut von Blut getränkt. „Sicher, Granger. Und denen erzählst du was? Dass du mich so zugerichtet hast?", presste Draco hervor.

Hermine starrte ihn einige Sekunden an, bevor sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Wieso sollte ich etwas erklären? Das ist deine Aufgabe. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte dich so liegen lassen."

Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Hosentasche und stand auf. Mit einer Hand hob sie das schwere, vorher fallen gelassene Buch hoch und machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Malfoy, der von ihrem Verhalten anscheinend überrumpelt war, schenkte ihr einen irritierten Blick und blinzelte einige Male. „Du lässt mich hier zurück?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Widerstreben und sein Blick sprach Bände. „Ja, genau so wie du es möchtest, richtig?", schnaubte Hermine. Sie baute sich erneut vor Draco auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Malfoy. Entweder du lässt dir von mir helfen und ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel, wo du versorgt wirst, oder du bleibst hier und verblutest. Nun, die zweite Variante würde mir zwar auch gefallen, allerdings würde sich das nicht mit meinen Absichten als Schulsprecherin decken." Beinahe zischte Hermine die letzten Worte.

Draco schien einige Sekunden über seine Möglichkeiten nachzudenken. Doch als er schließlich an sich hinunterblickte und seinen blutenden Körper betrachtete, stieß er ein kapitulierendes Stöhnen aus und senkte seine Arme. „Gut, Granger. Du … kannst mir helfen.", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Aber ich gehe nicht in den Krankenflügel." Er setzte die Worte sofort hinterher. „Und wohin soll ich dich bringen? In deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, um nebenbei noch von 20 Slytherinschülern verflucht zu werden?", entgegnete Hermine trotzig und streckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

Sie würde sicherlich nicht den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, lieber würde sie Malfoy hier liegen und verbluten lassen. Nun, zumindest bildete sie sich das ein.

„Du kannst mich ja mit zu dir nehmen. Du hast doch dein eigenes Zimmer, stimmt's?"

Bei Dracos Worten verfinsterte Hermines Miene sich sofort, doch wie Draco ahnte, dachte sie wirklich über die Möglichkeit nach. Als sie schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte, musste Draco einige Male blinzeln um sich zu fangen. „Gut. Kannst du aufstehen?" Draco – noch immer irritiert über Hermines Entscheidung – tätigte einige Versuche, sich aufzusetzen, doch schon bald musste er sich eingestehen, dass er selbst hierfür Hilfe brauchte.

„Granger... wenn irgendjemand hiervon etwas erfährt, bringe ich dich um.", zischte er und startete einen letzten Versuch. Er drehte sich auf die Knie und stand schließlich mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Blick abrupt auf. Als er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, presste er seine Hände auf den Bauch – Hermine konnte sehen, dass durch seine Finger etwas Blut sickerte.

„Gut, Malfoy. Wir können hier nun eine große Sache drauß machen, indem du dich weigerst und versuchst, den starken To-", sie räusperte sich einige Sekunden, ehe sie fortfuhr „den starken Slytherin zu spielen. Oder du bist ruhig und lässt dir helfen, was das Ganze erleichtern wird.", antwortete sie und machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, legte sie sich seinen Arm um die Schulter und legte ihren eigenen um seine Taille.

Anscheinend erleichtert stützte er sich sofort auf sie. „Ich … danke." Das Wort kam holprig aus seinem Mund, doch es war hörbar und für Hermine genug. Langsam und Schritt für Schritt durchquerten sie das Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrte. Draco stöhnte dabei einige Male schmerzerfüllt auf, was Hermine jedes Mal zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wirst du mir sagen, wo du dir diese Verletzungen zugezogen hast?", fragte die junge Hexe, als sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatten und sie auf den Geheimgang zusteuerte. „Sicher doch, Granger. Hast du sonst noch Wünsche?", zischte er leise und wendete seinen Blick Richtung Wand. „Entschuldigung, dass ich wissen möchte, wer dich so zugerichtet hat.", entgegnete Hermine gereizt. Doch sobald sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie.

„Ich brauche deine Sorge nicht, Granger.", antwortete Draco, doch seine Worte hörten sich – selbst für Hermine – ein wenig zu weich an. Doch anscheinend wollte Draco dieses Gespräch nicht fortführen, denn er beschleunigte so gut er konnte, um den ihm wohl bekannten Geheimgang zu erreichen.

[x] [x] [x]

Es hatte geschlagene 15 Minuten gedauert, bis Hermine Draco durch den Geheimgang in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschmuggelt hatte. Immer wieder beschimpfte sie sich in Gedanken selbst, wie schwachsinnig diese Idee war. Doch ihr fiel keine andere Lösung des Problems ein. Sie hätte ihn – obwohl es sich um Draco Malfoy handelte – niemals verletzt zurückgelassen, das hätte sie mit ihrem Gewissen niemals vereinbaren können, doch er hatte sich geweigert, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, und ehe sie einen Fuß in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins setzen würde, könnte sie sich selbst den Todessern ausliefern. Sie hätte ihn natürlich außer Gefecht setzen können, um ihn dann betäubt in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, doch hätte sie dafür eine plausible Erklärung für Madam Promfrey gebraucht, die ihr spontan nicht einfallen wollte.

Aus diesem Grund schlich sie nun mit einem sich abstützenden, verletzten Draco Malfoy auf ihrer Schulter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Die biss die Zähne fest aufeinander beim Gedanken daran, was ihr blühen würde, wenn drinnen jemand etwas bemerken würde. „Mein Zimmer ist gleich neben der Tür Malfoy. Du gibst keinen Laut von dir und du wirst mir sofort folgen.", sagte Hermine angespannt und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Doch selbst wenn Malfoy gewollt hätte – seine Verfassung hatte sich deutlich verschlechtert und der Weg hier her hatte ihm stark zugesetzt.

Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein leichter Film Schweiß gebildet, und Hermine konnte spüren, dass seine Muskeln angespannt zitterten. „Mach schon Granger.", zischte er.

Hermine brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Sie nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort, die widerwillig die Tür freigab, und machte einen Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Sekunden lauschte sie, doch aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit befanden sich anscheinend kaum mehr Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hier lang.", murmelte sie und stolperte gemeinsam mit Malfoy zur ersten Tür. „Alohomora", flüsterte sie und sofort schwang die Tür auf.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen – Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es selbst ausstieß oder ob es von Draco kam – schleppten sie sich gemeinsam in das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin. Einige Sekunden standen sie still im Raum und Hermine überlegte, was sie nun mit ihrem verletzten Gast tun sollte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte Hermine, wie sich das Gewicht auf ihren Schultern verstärkte und Draco langsam aber sicher die Kraft verlor.

Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdachte, brachte sie ihn zum Bett und half ihm, sich darauf zu legen.

Draco landete mit einem angespannten Stöhnen auf dem Bett und streckte sich. Sein dunkler Pullover war an einer Stelle am Bauch von Blut rot getränkt, und sofort ergriff Hermine ihren Zauberstab. „Nicht. Zauber ist … zu schwach.", keuchte Draco. Er presste eine Hand auf die Wunde. Durch seine Finger sickerte etwas Blut.

Hermine reagierte instinktiv. Sie riss ihre Kommode auf und kramte einige Sekunden wüst darin herum, ehe sie ein kleines Fläschchen herauszog und es öffnete. Ohne weiter über ihre Aktion nachzudenken, beugte sie sich über Draco und zog kurzerhand sowohl seinen Pullover, als auch sein Hemd über den Kopf, sodass seine Oberkörper entblößt vor ihr lag. Erst jetzt konnte Hermine die ganzen Ausmaßen der Verletzung erkennen.

Unterhalb seiner linken Brust hatte er ein große, blutende Wunde, womöglich verursacht durch einen spitzen Gegenstand, der ihm durch den Körper gerammt wurde. An der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte prangerte ein überdimensionaler Bluterguss, der sich grün und blau von seiner sonst blassen Haut abhob. Der restliche Oberkörper war übersäht von mehr oder weniger kleinen Kratzern. „Merlin. Malfoy ...", presste sie hervor, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sofort nach dem kleinen Fläschchen gefüllt mit Diptam-Essence greifen. Sie zog eine großzügige Menge in die Pipette. „Gleich wird es ein wenig brennen. Aber danach wird es besser, versprochen."

In ihre Stimme hatte sich eine trügerische Mischung aus Mitleid und Sorge gemischt, doch Hermine verdrängte diese Gedanken und tröpfelte die heilende Flüssigkeit über die Wunden. Sie zog die Pipette sogar erneut auf und verteilte vorsichtshalber einige weitere Tropfen auf seinem Oberkörper.

Das Diptam wirkte schnell und effektiv. Hermine sah den Wunden zu, wie sie sich langsam schlossen und augenblicklich zu heilen begannen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte man nur noch leichte Schatten auf Dracos Oberkörper. Auch seine Atmung hatte sich beruhigt, er atmete tief und flach durch den Mund, während sich seine Glieder nach und nach entspannten.

Einige Sekunden hielt Hermine den Atem an, bis Draco schließlich langsam seine Augen öffnete und sie mit leicht verklärtem Blick ansah. „Danke, Granger.", presste er hervor. Sie konnte seinem Gesichtsausdruck ansehen, dass diese Worte nur schwer über seine Lippen kamen, nahm sie schließlich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen. „Schon okay Malfoy."

Behutsam schraubte sie das kleine Fläschchen wieder zu und stellte es zurück in ihre Kommode.

Die Situation wurde zunehmend unbehaglicher und Hermine entschied sich, sich ihren Stuhl vor das Bett zu stellen und Malfoy weiterhin zu beobachten. Auch dieser wusste anscheinend nicht, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte, und so blieb er einfach reglos auf Hermines Bett liegen.

Als die Stille einige Minuten später unerträglich wurde, stieß Hermine ein leises Seufzen aus und sah Draco an. „Und nun? Geht es dir besser?" Sie versuchte, ein geläufiges Gesprächsthema zu finden, auch wenn sie sich dennoch bewusst war, wer hier vor ihr saß. Doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich von ihr – einem Schlammblut – helfen ließ, war Ausdruck genug, dass er in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Etwas besser. Aber die Schmerzen sind noch immer stark.", gab er zurück und drehte sich auf dem Bett ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Hermine hatte dadurch perfekten Blick auf seine nackte, mittlerweile oberflächlich verheilte Haut.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie den leichten Flaum von blonden Haaren entdeckte, der seine Brust umspielte und ihm einen durchaus sehr männlichen Ausdruck verlieh. Mit ihren Augen verfolgt sie gebannt den Weg der Härchen, doch als sie an dem Bund seiner Jeans angelangt war, wo sich der helle Flaum zu einer einzigen, dünnen Linie verstrickte und tiefer wanderte, räusperte sich Draco auf einmal.

Hermine schreckte zusammen und starrte mit hochrotem Kopf ihre Fußspitzen an. Sie könnte mal wieder ihre Nägel lackieren, wie es die Muggel so gerne taten. Ihre Beine könnte sie eincremen und -

„Granger, ich hab Durst.", murmelte Draco.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und schreckte erneut auf. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie starrte Draco einige Sekunden an, ehe sie begriff.

„Äh, natürlich.", stotterte sie und sprang auf. Sie hastete durch ihr Zimmer, öffnete eine weitere Kommode und entnahm ihr eine Flasche Wasser. Erst heute morgen hatte sie den Kühlzauber erneuert, weshalb das Wasser erfrischend schmecken würde.

Mit noch immer verlegenem Blick stand sie schließlich vor dem Bett und reichte Draco die Flasche. Dieser griff danach und versuchte anschließend, sich aufzusetzen. Doch bei jedem Versuch verzog er schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht und sein Körper bebte nach wenigen Sekunden.

Er blickte zuerst Hermine und dann die Flasche wütend an, ehe er kapitulierte.  
„Du musst mir helfen, Granger.", presste er erneut mehr schlecht als recht zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

Hermine, noch immer benommen von der Musterung von Dracos Körpers, nickte leicht, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und öffnete die Flasche. Aus ihrem gezückten Zauberstab erschien ein Glas und sie goss eine großzügige Menge Wasser hinein.

Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Hermine, ehe sie Draco schließlich eine Hand in den Nacken legte und seinen Kopf stützte. Vorsichtig hielt sie das Glas an seine Lippen und beobachtete ihn, wie er einige vorsichtige Schlücke von dem Wasser nahm. Anscheinend schmeckte es und tat seinem Hals gut, denn er schloss für wenige Sekunden genießerisch die Augen.

„Mehr.", krächzte er.

Hermine reagierte direkt, hob seinen Kopf ein wenig mehr an und kippte das Glas. Während er trank, musterte Hermine Dracos bleiches Gesicht.

Seine blonden Haare standen unsauber in alle Richtungen ab, er hatte einige Flecken im Gesicht – Hermine tippte auf Erde – und seine Augen. Bei dem Anblick seiner eisgrauen Augen schluckte sie leicht.

Doch ehe sie dazu in der Lage war, ihren Blick zu lösen, wanderte Dracos Blick auch schon zu ihrem Gesicht. Er fixierte sie und Hermine konnte sie nicht aus seinem Blick lösen.

Erst als Draco anfing, unwirsch zu husten und zu prusten, konnte sie sich aus diesem Moment losreißen und blickte an sich hinunter.

Auf Dracos Brust hatten sich feine Wassertröpfchen gesammelt, das Glas war leer und teilweise über sein Gesicht und seine Brust geschüttet. Er schnaubte leise, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht fuhr.

„Granger, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", zischte er leise.

Hermine – erneut mit hochrotem Kopf – stülpte sich den Ärmel ihres Pullovers über und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, um das verschüttete Wasser wegzuwischen. In Kreisbewegungen rieb sie sacht über seine Brust, bis sich ihr Pullover feucht anfühlte und Hermine keine Tropfen mehr erkennen konnte. Doch als sie ihren Blick erneut hob und Draco ansah, starrte der sie mit einem undeutsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen und spielte an ihrem feuchten Ärmel des Pullovers herum, während sie auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute. Die fragte sich insgeheim, ob die Situation noch peinlicher werden könnte.

Doch als Draco plötzlich seine Hand hob und mit einer ihrer offenen Locken spielte konnte sie die Antwort erahnen.

„Du bist doch wohl nicht nervös Granger, oder?", fragte Draco und Hermine konnte ein klitzekleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Sie biss sich weiterhin auf die Lippe, bevor sie – wenig überzeugend – den Kopf schüttelte. Ihre Nase weitete sich, als sie tief einatme und um Beherrschung rang.

„Du bist verletzt, Malfoy.", krächzte sie, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was diese Antwort mit seiner Frage zu tun hatte.

Sie war nervös – verdammt richtig. Wieso? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Draco Malfoy war ein Idiot, ein kalter und grausamer Slytherin, der sie gerne mit Gemeinheiten quälte und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf von seinen 'Untertanen' angehimmelt wurde. Auch wenn Hermine sich eingestehen musste, dass er in den letzten Wochen eher alleine am Slytherintisch saß und nachdenklich gewirkt hatte, sprachen eindeutig mehr Argumente dafür, ihn zu hassen und ihn verbluten zu lassen, als ihn zu retten, ihm zu helfen, seine Wunden zu heilen und ihn mit zu sich aufs Zimmer zu nehmen.

„Das hast du wohl richtig gesehen.", antwortete er. Hermine konnte seinen musternden Blick eindeutig auf sich spüren und wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben.

Ihr untypisches Verhalten ärgerte sie selbst, doch sie fand den Knopf nicht, um es auszuschalten.

Als sie nach einigen Sekunden nun schließlich doch ihr Gesicht anhob, stieß sie auf Dracos bohrenden, eisgrauen Blick. Er musterte sie neugierig, während er weiterhin flach auf dem Bett lag.

„Brauchst du etwas, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine ablenkend. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe der angesprochene nickte.

„Hast du einen Schmerztrank da? Mein Bauch scheint mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein, als ich anfangs dachte."

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte schließlich jedoch und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelte ein leises 'Accio Schmerztrank' und fing das herbeifliegende Fläschchen aus der Luft aus. Langsam entkorkte sie es und wollte es ihm gerade reichen als ihr einfiel, dass er vorhin beim Trinken Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Sehr vorsichtig wiederholte sie also den Vorgang, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, hob seinen Kopf wenige Zentimeter und half ihm, den Trank in sich aufzunehmen.

Was Hermine irritierte war die Tatsache, dass er sich ohne Murren von ihr helfen ließ. Es musste ihm anscheinend wirklich schlecht gehen, um – in seinen Augen – so tief zu sinken.

Als er sich zurück auf dem Bett ausstreckte, stieß er tief die vorher eingeatmete Luft aus und blickte sie schließlich an. Hermine kaute noch immer auf ihrer Lippe herum und dachte sich eine Theorie nach der anderen aus, wie er zu diesen Verletzungen gekommen sein könnte.

„Nun frag schon, was du wissen willst, Granger. Ich kann dich denken hören."

Hermine, die einige Sekunden verwirrt aufschaute, zuckte nur seufzend mit den Schultern.

„Ich frage mich, was passiert ist. Du wärst fast verblutet, ich denke, ich muss den Fall McGonagall melden. Wenn dich ein Schüler so zugerichtet hat, wird eine Strafe aus seinen Taten resultieren müssen.", antwortete Hermine fachmännisch. Doch als sie daran dachte, wer ihn das letzte Mal so verletzt hatte, zog sie einige Sekunden lang die Stirn kraus.

Könnte Harry erneut -?

Sie beantwortete ihren Gedankengang augenblicklich mit einem ernsten Kopfschütteln, der Malfoy verwirrt aufschauen ließ. „Kein Wort hiervon an McGonagall, Granger. Und auch an niemanden sonst." Dracos Stimme war warnend und herausfordernd, als er die Worte aussprach.

Doch Hermine hatte keinerlei Scheu, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Immerhin hatte sie nichts zu verlieren.

„Wieso sollte ich auf dich hören? Ich habe dir geholfen, du schuldest mir quasi schon genug. Es ist meine Pflicht", Hermine betonte das letzte Wort und deutete dabei auf ihren Pullover, auf dem das Zeichen der Schulsprecher eingenäht war, „solche Vorfälle zu melden. Außerdem habe ich deine Wunden nur provisorisch geheilt. Wenn du gebrochene Knochen hattest, musst du damit zu Madam Pomfrey.", schloss Hermine ihren Vortrag und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Anscheinend überlegte Malfoy, wie er sie dazu zwingen konnte, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen, doch Hermine erkannte seine Absichten und schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf, als er den Mund öffnen wollt. „Vergiss es, Malfoy.", brachte sie mit harter Stimme heraus.

Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen und knirschte unbehaglich und wütend. „Granger, es gibt hierfür eine einfache Erklärung, aber sobald ich sie McGonagall auftische, schmeißt sie mich aus der Schule.", fluchte Draco.

Hermine – nun neugierig – beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm und stützte ihre Hände auf dem Bettrand ab. „Ach ja? Nun, dann erzähl sie mir, vielleicht entscheide ich, was ich damit anfangen werde!", forderte der Lockenschopf den Blonden auf. Draco schien einige Sekunden nachzudenken, ehe er ein leises, sich ergebendes Stöhnen ausstieß und die Arme kurz zuckte.

Er hob seinen linken Arm und drehte ihn so, dass Hermine einen Blick auf das Zeichen dort werfen konnte.

Vor Schreck stieß sie einen unwirschen Fluch aus und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl einige Zentimeter zurück. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zog automatisch ihren Zauberstab. „Du gehörst tatsächlich zu ihnen.", spuckte sie aus und in ihren Augen funkelte es. Draco, der ihre Reaktion anscheinend vorhergesehen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Falsch, Granger. Ich gehörte zu ihnen.", antwortete er. Seine Stimme hörte sich so gelassen und locker an, dass Hermine ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und geohrfeigt hätte. „Ach, sag mir bloß, du bist ausgestiegen? Einfach so?" Sie zog bei ihrer Frage eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verkündete somit die Skepsis über seine Worte.

„Ja, sicher. Einfach so. Deshalb lag ich auch halb ausgeblutet in Hogwarts, weil die Todesser sich so darüber gefreut haben, dass ich sie verraten habe. Hast du dein Großhirn heute zum Frühstück verspeist, Granger?", zischte Draco. Er versuchte – erneut erfolglos – sich aufzusetzen und stöhnte frustriert auf. Es lag ihm nicht, sich wehrlos zu fühlen.

„Die Todesser haben dir das angetan? Wieso … ich verstehe nicht.", murmelte Hermine verwirrt und blinzelte.

Draco, der nun anscheinend keinerlei Absichten mehr hatte, sie in der Sache unwissend zu lassen, stopfte sich ein weiteres Kissen unter seinen Kopf, um sie besser ansehen zu können.

„Vor einigen Wochen habe ich mit McGonagall geredet. Ich sagte ihr, ich wolle aussteigen und brauche den Schutz des Ordens. Nun, du kannst dir vorstellen, was sie geantwortet hat."

Doch als Hermine daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte, setzte Draco mit einem leisen Seufzen fort. „Sie dachte, ich würde sie in einen Hinterhalt locken. Sie hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Wenn ich es ernst meine, sollte ich es beweisen. Ich sollte allerdings keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu den Todessern haben, um sicher zu sein, dass ich den Todessern keine neuen Informationen liefern würde."

Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, auch wenn sich die Worte in ihrem Kopf noch nicht zu einem Bild zusammensetzen konnten.

„Heute Nachmittag spürte ich … den Ruf. Ich wollte ihm widerstehen, doch dann kam mir eine Idee. Ich dachte, wenn ich McGonagall wichtige Informationen liefern könnte – über den Dunklen Lord und seine Pläne", Hermine zuckte bei dem Namen leicht zusammen, doch Draco verdrehte nur die Augen, „dann werden sie mir glauben." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahr fluchte leise.

„Ich bin appariert, dem Sog gefolgt. Ich war naiv und … die Todesser wussten, was ich getan hatte. Sie wussten, dass ich sie verraten hatte." Seine Stimme zitterte, als er seinen Blick abwendete und einige tiefe Züge einatmete.

Hermine, vollkommen überwältigt von seinen Worten, wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als eine Hand auf seine zitternden Hände zu legen und ihm dadurch Mut zuzusprechen.

„Sie haben mich gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Sie wollten mich umbringen Granger, verstehst du?", zischte Draco. Als er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, wirkte er so verloren wie noch nie. Hermine nickte leicht, drückte schließlich seine Hand und schwieg. Ihr fielen keine Worte ein, die sie hätte sagen können.

„Mein eigener Vater hat mir diese Wunde zugefügt. Mein eigener Vater." Er deutete auf die ehemals große Wunde an seinem Bauch. Seine Stimme hörte sich zittrig und gequält an.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie tat, hob Hermine ihre freie Hand und legte sie sanft und behutsam an Dracos Wange. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als er kurz zurück zuckte, doch schließlich ließ er sie gewähren.

„Wie bist du entkommen?", wollte der Lockenschopf wissen.

Draco schniefte leise, eher er die Augen schloss. Einige Sekunden lang er still da, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie tränennass.

Hermine konnte sich ein keuchen nicht mehr verkneifen. Der Anblick von Draco, verlassen, verzweifelt und – ja, Hermine wollte es selbst nicht glauben – traurig, traf unvorbereitet auf sie.

„Meine Mutter", begann er mit heiserer Stimme. Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange, und ehe sich Hermine versah, hatte sie diese mit ihrem Daumen sacht aufgefangen. „Meine Mutter hat sich geopfert, um mir das Leben zu retten.", presste er schließlich gequält hervor. Die Erinnerung ließ ihn zittern.

Als die Worte seine Lippen überquert hatten, folgte ein schmerzerfülltes, leises Schluchzen. Hermine drang dieser Laut in Haut und Knochen. Bei dem Gedanken an die sonst so disziplinierte und kalte Narzissa Malfoy, die sich für ihren einzigen Sohn opferte, bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Draco.", hauchte sie leise – wohl wissend, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal mit seinem Vornamen ansprach – und blickte ihn mitleidig an. So seltsam dieser Gedanke auch war, wollte sie für ihn da sein. Er hatte alles verloren, nur um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, und Hermine wusste, wie schwer dieser Kampf war.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte sie sich zu ihm und schlang vorsichtig ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er legte – zu Hermines Verwunderung – ohne einen Widerspruch seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ein weiteres, erschütterndes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Doch Hermine hielt ihn fest, streichelte beruhigend über seinen Kopf und seinen Nacken und flüsterte leise Worte der Aufmunterung, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, dass niemand ihm diesen Schmerz nehmen konnte.

Es dauert einige Minuten oder Stunden – Hermine konnte es nicht mehr genau sagen – bis Dracos Schluchzen langsam abgeklungen war und er tief und gleichmäßig atmete. Hermine hatte beinahe Angst davor, sich von ihm zu lösen und in sein angewidertes Gesicht zu blicken. Doch als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah sie weder Abneigung, noch Wut in seinen Augen.

„Granger, wenn das irgendjemand erfährt ...", hauchte Draco, selbst der Druck in seiner Stimme fehlte, um die Worte als Drohung auszusprechen. Doch Hermine schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein Monster, Malfoy.", entgegnete sie, ebenfalls mit sehr leiser Stimme. Sie hatte noch immer ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und er lehnte sich gegen sie, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Hermine konnte nur nicht bestimmen, was dieses 'Etwas' war.

Anders als erwartet – was an diesem Abend häufig der Fall war – verzog er das Gesicht und wendete es schließlich mit einem gequälten Ausdruck ab. „Nicht so wie ich, stimmt's Granger?", fragte er leise und versteifte sich merklich in ihren Armen. Hermine blinzelte, wollte etwas antworten, doch Draco kam ihr zuvor. „Du warst immer nur auf der guten Seite, alle haben dich geschätzt und dich geliebt, für das, was du mit Potter und Wiesel getan hast.", spuckte Draco quasi heraus.

Hermine blickte ihn irritiert an, während sie langsam aber sicher eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

„Selbst wenn ich versuche, mich auf die gute Seite zu schlagen, werde ich nur als Lügner und Verräter betrachtet.", fügte er mit brüchiger Stimme hinzu.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe Hermine schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Du hast nicht nur schlechte Seiten.", hauchte sie überzeugt. Hermine wusste nicht, woher sie diese Überzeugung nahm, und trotzdem konnte sie mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass er auch etwas Gutes an sich hatte.

„Der Orden hat viele Fehler getan in der Vergangenheit. Unter anderem haben sie Todessern vertraut, von denen sie verraten wurden. Deshalb ist McGonagall vorsichtig."

Hermines Worte hörten sich logisch an, und dennoch wirkte Draco minder überzeugt. „Hätte sie mir vertraut, wäre meine Mutter nicht gestorben.", presste Draco hervor.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht." Hermine blickte ihn ernst, jedoch auch mit einer gewissen Sanftheit im Blick, an. Draco erwidert ihren Blick einige Sekunden, ehe er ihn erneut abwandt.

„Versuchst du immer, in jedem Menschen das Beste zu sehen, Granger?" Dracos Frage kam überraschend für Hermine, weshalb sie ihn einige Sekunden lang irritiert ansah. Doch schließlich nickte sie.

„Jeder Mensch hat eine gute Seite in sich. Bei einigen Todessern müsste man womöglich etwas länger suchen, aber … Die Tatsache, dass du aussteigen willst zeigt doch, dass du auch etwas Gutes in dir hast.", antwortete die Hexe auf seine Frage. Ein leichtes, aufmunterndes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn ansah.

„Vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein Feigling und will mich verstecken?", konterte Draco und seine Stimme triefte von Selbsthass und Verzweiflung.

Doch auch auf diese Worte hatte Hermine eine Antwort. „Und deshalb versuchst du, Informationen für den Ordnen zu beschaffen und nimmst dafür in Kauf, gefoltert zu werden?"

Anscheinend überzeugten diese Worte Draco vorerst, denn er stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus und nickte. „Danke.", murmelte er – zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal am Abend. Vorsichtig löste er seine Arme von ihr und schaffte es dieses Mal, sich langsam aufzusetzen.

„Ich sollte in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum, Granger.", gab er gemurmelt von sich. Vorsichtig presste er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und versuchte vergeblich, aus dem Bett aufzustehen.

„Vergiss es, Draco. Du bist verletzt und hier hast du deine Ruhe. Und wenn du noch einmal versuchst, aufzustehen und damit deine Wunde wieder ein Stück weiter aufreißt, binde ich dich am Bett fest." Hermine fuchtelte drohend mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft herum und deutete einen kurzen Moment auf seinen Bauch. Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte und er mit seinen Versuchen die Heilung der Wunden nur beeinträchtige.

„Es ist dein Bett.", gab er mit einem letzten Protest von sich, doch Hermine zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf." Auch wenn das ein Lüge war, würde sie den verletzten Draco Malfoy nicht aus ihrem Bett verjagen – nicht nach dem, was er ihr vor wenigen Minuten offenbart hatte.

[x] [x] [x]

Draco lag schlafend in Hermines Bett. Sein rechter Arm war locker um ihren Oberkörper gelegt, während sein linker Arm einige Zentimeter neben dem Bett in der Luft baumelte. Hermine war vor einigen Minuten eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf lag ruhig auf Dracos Brust, ihre Hand ruhte auf der Haut über seinem Herzen.

Sie atmeten gleichmäßig und ruhig ein und aus.

Leise im Schlaf seufzend bewegte Hermine sich, rutschte etwas an Dracos Körper hinunter und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Doch als augenblicklich ein Stöhnen ertönte, zuckte sie verschlafen nach oben.

Einige Male blinzelte sie, ehe sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen fuhr und den vor ihr liegenden Draco anstarrte.

Auch er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Bauch.

„Granger. Dein Geschmuse in allen Ehren, aber nicht auf meinem Bauch.", murmelte er mit vor Schlaf rauer Stimme. Hermine blickte verlegen auf die Bettdecke und murmelt ein genuscheltes „Entschuldigung."

Doch ehe sie weiter reagieren konnte, hatte Draco auch schon die Bettdecke angehoben und warf ihr einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Hermine starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. Hatte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Sie überlegte weitere Sekunden, doch als ein leises Schnauben ertönte, streifte sie sich schließlich ihre Schuhe ab und krabbelte vorsichtig in ihr Bett.

Draco rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass sie sich neben ihn legen konnte. Ein wenig steif tat sie dieses auch und streckte sich neben ihm aus.

Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch trotz der Stille schaffte sie dies nicht.

Doch Draco lag anscheinend noch eine Frage auf dem Herzen.

„Granger, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber ich frage mich trotzdem eines.", murmelte er und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr.

Er war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und Hermine konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Sie schüttelte sich leicht unter der Decke, ehe sie ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso hast du mich nicht liegen gelassen?"

Überrascht über seine ehrlichen Worten runzelte sie einige Sekunden lang die Stirn, ehe sie erneut auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute.

„Ich kann dir darauf selbst keine genaue Antwort geben.", gab sie leise zu. „Als ich dich verletzt sah, wusste ich zuerst nicht, wer du bist. Erst, als ich mich zu dir setzte, sah ich dein Gesicht. Aber trotzdem musste ich dir helfen. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, und auch wenn du nie wirklich nett zu mir warst, hasse ich dich nicht. Außerdem sahst du schon die letzten Wochen hilflos aus.", gab Hermine leise zu und sah ihn vorsichtig an.

Über ihre Worte musste Draco schmunzeln, bevor er ein wenig zu ihr rückte und sich mühevoll auf die Seite drehte. Er stützte seine Hand unter den Kopf. „Du hast mich beobachtet, Granger?"

Aufgrund seiner ungestümen und direkten Worte konnte Hermine die Röte, die ihre Wangen aufstieg, nicht verbergen. Sie räusperte sich und schüttelte – erfolglos – den Kopf, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. „Nicht so.", gab sie kleinlaut bei.

„Wie denn dann?", fragte Draco neugierig. Er beobachtete sie, studierte jede ihrer Reaktionen und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast. Früher warst du immer mit Parkinson und Zabini zusammen. Sie waren quasi dein Anhängsel. Aber seit einigen Wochen habe ich dich meistens alleine gesehen. Und du sahst … nachdenklich aus. Immer."

Draco hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, blickte sie einige Sekunden irritiert an, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Es war die Zeit, in der ich den Todessern den Rücken zugewandt hatte.", murmelte er. „Du bist wohl die einzige Person, die diese Veränderung gemerkt hat.", fügte Draco leise hinzu und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Hermine blinzelt einige Augenblicke, ehe sie instinktiv ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Draco, der von ihrer Reaktion augenblicklich gefesselt war, verfolgte mit den Augen die Spitze ihrer Zunge.

Wie von alleine beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und verharrte nur wenige Millimeter entfernt von ihrem Gesicht.

„Wirst du mir helfen, Granger?", haucht er leise und blickte ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.

Hermine hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie nickte leicht. Sie hörte ihr Blut durch die Adern rauschen. Dracos Nähe machte sie verrückt, ihr Körper fühlte sich viel zu heiß an.

Während sie still da lag und abwartete, sehnte sie sich schmerzlich danach, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sich ihr Kopf ein wenig hob – was Aufforderung genug für Draco war.

Mit einem sehr leisen Seufzen überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen voller Sehnsucht auf ihre. Hermine stieß ein leises Wimmern aus, welches Draco sofort in seiner Bewegung innehalten ließ.

Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte sie fragend an.

Hermine allerdings legte ihm ihre Hände in den Nacken, zog ihn erneut zu sich und küsste ihn, als würde in wenigen Minuten die Welt untergehen.

Inbrünstig streichelte Hermine Dracos Nacken, wanderte sanft nach oben in seine Haare und vergrub ihre Hände dort. Sie zog ihn so eng wie möglich an sich und Draco ließ sie gewähren.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss voller Verlangen, stupste sanft seine Zunge gegen ihre und intensivierte den Kuss aufs Äußere.

Als seine Lippen sich einige Sekunden von Hermines lösten, um ihr den Pullover ausziehen, keuchten beide atemlos und ungeduldig. Hermine wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, schnellstmöglich aus ihrem Kleidungsstück zu gelangen, um ihn wieder an sich zu spüren.

Sie ließ ihre Hände sanft über seinen nackten Rücken gleiten und streichelte seine Hüfte, bis Draco über ihr ein leises Stöhnen ausstieß und sie erneut lustvoll küsste.

Hermine stand in Flammen. Ihr Körper wurde von kleinen Schauern geschüttelt und schmerzte an unergründeten Stellen. In Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an den Kuss mit Ron vor wenigen Monaten, doch ließ der sich in keinster Weise mit dem vergleichen, was sie gerade mit Malfoy erlebte.

Vorsichtig testete sie ihre Grenzen aus, indem sie ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken tief nach unten zu seinem Gesäß gleiten ließ. Als sie eine Hand in seine Jeans schob, biss Draco ihr mit einem leisen Schnurren in die Lippe.

„Granger.", stieß er heraus und funkelte sie herausfordernd an.

Als Hermine diesen Blick bemerkte konnte sie nicht anders als ihn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu erwidern. Anscheinend reichte das, um Dracos Geduldsfaden zu zerreißen, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich schon wieder über sie gebeugt und küsste sie mit einem Feuer und einer Verzweiflung, die Hermine niemals erwartet hätte.

Mit unruhigen Fingern zerrte er an ihrem Hosenknopf und befreite sie schließlich aus dem lästigen Ding. Während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, die Empfinden über sich wirken zu lassen, streichelte Draco ihren Oberschenkel und spielte provokativ mit dem Saum ihrer Unterhose.

Erst, als er einen seiner Finger unter den Bund und zwischen ihre Beine schob, stöhnte Hermine und riss ihre Augen auf. Verlegen blinzelte sie ihn an.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, während seine Hand tiefer wanderte und Hermine sanft streichelte. Diese bäumte sich gegen die sanften Berührungen und wimmernd forderte sie nach mehr.

Seine Finger waren geschickt, auch wenn Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass nicht nur für sie diese Erfahrung neu war.

Während sie seine Berührungen genoss, zerrte sie an seinem Gürtel, schließlich an seinem Hosenknopf und letztendlich an seiner gesamten Hose. Ihre Ungeduld wurde immer deutlicher.

Doch erst, als sie ein frustriertes Schnauben von sich gab, richtete sich Draco auf und zog sich seine Jeans samt Unterwäsche über die Hüften. Hermine hörte Stoff rascheln und nahm an, dass seine restliche Kleidung gerade quer durch das Zimmer geflogen war. Doch was interessierte sie es?

Sie legte ihm ihre Hände erneut auf den Rücken und presste ihn gegen sich. Sie spürte seine Hand, die sich erneut unter den Saum ihres Slips stahl, ihn dieses Mal allerdings auszog und zur Seite legte. Dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Hermine … bist du sicher?" Seine Stimme hätte sich nicht veränderter anhören können als gerade. Doch Hermine erwärmte eine andere Tatsache als die Sorge in seiner Stimme.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mich so nennst.", hauchte sie leise und auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln.

Verlegen fuhr sich Draco durch seinen blonden Schopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde er ungern über diese Tatsache sprechen. „Nun-", murmelte er, doch Hermine erlöste ihn, indem sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und ihn schweigen ließ.

„Ich will dich.", flüsterte sie einige Sekunden später gegen seine Lippen.

Draco vermochte nicht mehr Aufforderung als diese paar Worte. Behutsam spreizte er ihre Beine und legte sich dazwischen, während er ihre Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss einnahm.

Nichts hätte Hermine auf das vorbereiten können, was sie erlebte, als Draco langsam in sie eindrang. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihrer Kehle, ehe sie Dracos Kuss erwidern konnte.

Sie verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, bevor Draco sie vollkommen ausfüllte und alles, was sie fühlen konnte, pure Lust war. Einige Sekunden verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er schließlich seine Hüfte hob und mit leichten Stößen anfing, in sie einzudringen.

Alles, was Hermine tun konnte war, sich an seinen starken Schultern festzuklammern. Sie erwiderte seine Küsse so gut es ging, während sie damit beschäftigt war, nicht vor einem Übermaß an Empfindungen in Tränen auszubrechen.

Etwas ungeschickt wanderten ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken auf und ab. Nach einiger Zeit hob sie ihm schließlich ihre Hüfte entgegen und nahm seine Stöße auf, erwiderte sie, so gut es ging, und küsste ihn dabei, als hänge ihr Leben davon ab.

Als Draco seine Hand hob und ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare streichelte, gab sie ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich und zog ihn näher zu sich. Bei jedem seiner Stöße spürte sie, wie sich eine zunehmende Spannung ihr aufbaute und sie mehr und mehr in Richtung eines Abgrundes getrieben wurde, der sie willkommen hieß.

Sie klammerte sich an Draco fest, als diese Anspannung weiter wuchs. Leise stöhnte sie seinen Namen, als sie sich fallen ließ und ihre Muskeln sich sanft um ihn zusammenzogen, sie erbeben und zittern ließen.

Doch Hermine spürte, wie Draco gleichzeitig mit ihr über den Abgrund sprang und sie festhielt. Er küsste sie, während er sie weiterhin sanft nahm, und hielt sie fest, als sie vollkommen befriedigt und nach Atem ringend zurück ins Bett fielen.

Hermine lag eng umschlungen in Dracos Armen. Sie suchte nach Worten, die sie sagen könnte, doch nichts schien ihr annähernd ausreichend zu sein für das, was sie empfunden hatte.

„Du musst nichts sagen, Granger.", flüstere Draco an ihrem Ohr. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Seite ihres Oberkörpers, bevor er schließlich die Decke über ihnen ausbreitete.

Sein Kopf ruhte nah an ihrem, er schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch.

Da Hermine sowieso nicht wusste, was sie hätte sagen sollen, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und genoss die Wärme, die er ihr spendete.

„Ich habe dir doch nicht weh getan, oder?", hörte sie Dracos verschlafene Stimme wenige Minuten später. Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah, dass er die Augen schon geschlossen hatte.

Er wirkte unschuldig und beinahe zerbrechlich, als er so neben ihr lag.

„Nein. Hast du nicht.", hauchte sie.

„Gut. Das würde ich nie wollen.", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er einschlief.

[x] [x] [x]

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie nicht alleine. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, als sie den eindeutig männlichen Körper neben sich spürte, der sich gegen sie drängte.

Einige Sekunden kämpfte sie gegen den Schlaf an, ehe sie ihre Augen schließlich vollkommen öffnete und eine helle Brust anstarrte, die sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zuerst nach oben und schließlich unter die Decke vergewisserte sie sich, dass das, was gestern Nacht passiert war, nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht in einem Anflug von Panik loszuschreien – oder zu lachen – und beschäftigte sich stattdessen damit, den schlafenden Draco zu beobachten.

Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt, seine Lippen noch immer leicht gerötet nach ihrer leidenschaftlichen Nacht. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte. Ja, Draco Malfoy schien zufrieden zu sein.

Die Tatsache, dass sie selbst anscheinend dafür verantwortlich war, war absurd – und doch gefiel es Hermine. Ein trügerischer Teil in ihr, den Hermine bis dato noch nicht gekannt hatte, wollte, dass er sie immer so ansah. Dass er den angewiderten Ausdruck, den er sonst für sie reserviert hatte, verbannte und sie stattdessen so anblickte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete sich Hermine auf, doch anscheinend hatte dies gereicht, um auch Draco zu wecken. Sie knabberte unruhig an ihrer Lippe herum und raffte einen Teil der Bettdecke um ihren Oberkörper, als er nach und nach seine Augen öffnete und sie schließlich ansah.

Als er sie entdeckte, erkannte Hermine für einen kurzen Moment einen Anflug von Verwirrung in seinen Augen, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Guten Morgen, Granger.", murmelte er noch ein wenig verschlafen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.  
Hermine warf automatisch einen Blick auf seinen Bauch. Die Wunde war nicht mehr zu sehen und anscheinend hatten die Schmerzen über Nacht abgenommen.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen, während ihr Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht wanderte.

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, als er sich aus der Bettdecke schälte und nach seiner Boxershort angelt. „Gut. Die Schmerzen sind etwas besser, allerdings hat unser-", er blickte sie einige Sekunden lang an, ehe sich wieder ein trügerisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete, „der Zwischenfall von letzter Nacht anscheinend nicht viel zur Heilung beigetragen.", beendete er seinen Satz.

Hermine lief vor Scham erneut rot an, eine Angewohnheit, die in seiner Nähe anscheinend zu einem Dauerzustand wurde. „Tut mir Leid.", gab sie verlegen zurück.

Als Draco sich seine Jeans überzog und schließlich nach seinem Pullover griff, runzelte Hermine schließlich die Stirn.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Draco blickte sie einige Sekunden lang so an, als würde er erwarten, sie würde sich diese Frage eigenständig beantworten. Als sie dies jedoch nicht tat, zuckte er nur erneut mit den Schultern.

„In meinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich denke, Potter und Wiesel würden nicht erfreut sein, mich hier vorzufinden.", gab er leise zurück.

„Und was ist mit gestern? Mit McGonagall? Willst du es einfach so stehen lassen?" Hermine zupfte an der Decke und stand auf, als das Bettlaken sich um ihren Körper legte.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Granger? Wenn ich dort ankomme und ihr erzähle, ich wäre von Todessern angegriffen worden, würde sie mich für verrückt erklären. Sie würde mir unterstellen, ich hätte bei einer der Missionen der Todesser mitgemacht und wäre dort verletzt worden.", gab Draco genervt von sich. „Es wird nichts bringen Granger. Vielleicht siehst du mehr in mir als nur einen Todesser, aber McGonagall tut es nicht. Wie du schon sagtest, sie wird mir nicht vertrauen."

Etwas zu hektisch und ruppig zog er sich seinen Pullover über, zuckte bei der abrupten Bewegung allerdings zusammen. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu seinem Bauch, wo die Verletzung seines Vaters ihn anscheinend noch immer quälte.

Hermine hatte erst bemerkt, dass sie zu ihm geeilt war, als sie nur noch einen Schritt von ihm trennte.

„Vielleicht wird sie dir nicht sofort glauben, aber mir.", entgegnete sie leise und blickte ihn von unten her vorsichtig an.

Draco runzelte seine Stirn und neigte schließlich seinen Kopf. Er sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ich kann dir helfen, Malfoy. Ob du es dir eingestehen willst oder nicht, aber ich gehöre auch zum Orden. Irgendwie, zumindest." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie war kein aktives Mitglied des Ordens, doch wichtige Informationen erlangte sie natürlich über Harry, der regelmäßig in Kontakt zu den restlichen Mitgliedern stand.

„Und wie genau willst du das machen?" Draco hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und funkelte sie leicht an. Seine Haltung wirkte abweisend und unüberzeugt, was Hermine schnauben ließ.

„Ich komme mit dir. Wenn ich für dich bürge, wird McGonagall dir glauben. Dann wirst du deine Chance kriegen, ihr zu beweisen, dass du es ernst meinst."

Draco starrte Hermine ehrlich erschrocken an. Er blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er sich räusperte.

„Du würdest … für mich deine Hand ins Feuer legen?", fragte er mit deutlich rauer Stimme.

Hermine bemerkte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu bringen, ihm diesen letzten Funken Hoffnung wieder zu nehmen. „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich dir vertrauen kann – ja.", antwortete sie deshalb leise.

Er sah sie so offen mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht an, dass es Hermine schwer ums Herz wurde. Draco streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie an ihre Wange, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und sie leicht küsste.

„Danke, Granger.", hauchte er, und Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln.

Draco Malfoy hatte wohl doch eine andere Seite. Eine Seite, die Hermine zunehmend gefiel.


End file.
